


I can be your hero, baby

by StrawberryFlurry



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Historically incorrect, Implied Sexual Content, Medieval AU, Nicole and Waverly are childhood best friends, Nicole and Waverly are two adorable dorks, Nicole is a knight and sorceress, Waverly and Wynonna are princesses, Willa is a guy, the Earps are royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryFlurry/pseuds/StrawberryFlurry
Summary: Nicole is a knight and a sorceress while Waverly is a princess. Will their love triumph above all?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing again after 2 years of hiatus and this is also my first time to write for the wayhaught fandom. This idea just came out of nowhere and I just had to write it down. :)

Waverly was only seven years old when she first met Nicole. The redhead was two years older than her but was timidly hiding behind her fathers back as they had an audience with her own father, the king. William, the eldest, was only twelve back then and Wynonna was ten. Nicole was the daughter of the kingdoms head sorcerer and was expected to follow her fathers footsteps and maybe someday become William's own advisor when he accedes to the throne. But Nicole was ambitious despite her gentle and courteous demeanor. She wanted to become a knight and at the same time a sorceress. So when William became king at the age of twenty five, after their parents were killed in an ambush, Nicole was already standing by his side as a knight and a sorceress, a position feared, revered and also envied by many.

 

It was a week before Waverly's 22nd birthday and while preparations were underway for the celebration, Waverly was looking over the select knights who were training rigorously. Her eyes were fixed on a certain redhead who was flashing a dimpled grin after bringing down a fellow knight to the ground. Nicole, who happens to be her best friend and one of the most powerful people in the kingdom, was a sight to behold when she's in combat mode. Her strength exceeds far beyond men her age and her magic was exemplary too. Sometimes Waverly finds herself lost in awe while watching her train and sometimes she feels a pang of jealousy as other maidens gush about her in a corner while also observing. There were only a handful of women in the ranks and Nicole was the best among them. She was even the best among all of the knights. Waverly had heard stories of Nicole being graceful yet powerful in actual fights, using both her strength and her magic all at once. So it wasn't a surprise that she had women trailing behind her every now and then after she boldly declared that her preference was of the same gender. Today was no exception. Waverly wasn't the only one admiring Nicole in the stands but she couldn't care less. She was bored with the birthday preparations and wanted to see Nicole all muddy and sweaty but triumphant and still deadly attractive nonetheless.

 

"You're a cheater, Haught. I am darn sure you are using magic to win." Greg, the knight Nicole was sparring with, piped in as he stood up. Nicole only laughed and wiped her sweat covered forehead with her arm. Her laugh was like music to Waverly's ears and she could not help but smile shyly when she heard it.

 

"Come on, Gregory. Just admit that I'm good." Nicole responded with her signature smile.

 

"Fine. But I demand a rematch tomorrow. Oh, and Haught? Her majesty is looking at you again."

 

Nicole winked at Gregory before looking up to the stands to smile and bow at Waverly. Waverly on the other hand swore her heart skipped a few beats when she saw her best friend's radiant smile. She returned the gesture with a curtsy before disappearing inside the castle, trying not to show her embarrassment from being caught looking and trying to suppress the butterflies in her stomach that she refuses to acknowledge.

 

Ever since that day she saw Nicole, the two became inseparable. They practically grew up together, Waverly becoming the smart and beautiful princess that she is now and Nicole being the knight and sorceress that she always wanted to be. Waverly could not remember a season that she and Nicole spent so much time apart. Even with Nicole's double training schedules, they always find a way to spend time with each other and have fun. It was only when Waverly turned 18 and after a couple of noblemen expressed their desire for her hand that she started to notice a different kind of feeling towards her best friend. She was always fond of Nicole back when they were still kids, and so was William and Wynonna. But her fondness grew to the extent of feeling empty whenever Nicole was not around and having a warm feeling on her chest whenever Nicole gives her that dimpled smile that makes her heart flutter erratically.

 

Waverly stopped on her tracks and shook her head as she tried to regained her composure, waving off her trusted servant's questioning look of concern. _That girl is going to be the death of me._ Waverly thought before walking away again with a small smile on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

“How long are you going to keep her majesty waiting, Haught? Don’t tell me you don’t see it.”

 

“See what, Greg?” Nicole asked as she took off the metal platings that served as protective armor around her chest and arms.

 

“You can’t be serious.” Greg said with a look of disbelief on his face. “She clearly likes you.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Wave – I mean, her majesty and I have been friends for as long as I can remember. I think you’ve taken too many hits on the head that’s why you think that.” Nicole answered coolly, trying to hide the spark of excitement that lit up inside her. She and Greg have trained together for the past 3 years and they’ve become close friends, too close in fact that the guy cannot keep his mouth shut around her. Greg was of noble blood, strong, courageous and handsome, but boy can he talk endlessly. Usually, there was only one way to make him stop talking, and that was to leave, which was exactly what Nicole is planning to do. “It was a great sparring session, Greg. I’ll see you at court.” She said as she threw the last piece of plating to the stack of armor and walking away without waiting for Greg’s response.

 

After making sure that she was a good distance away from the arena and not followed by Greg or anyone, Nicole sighed in relief. She rubbed the back of her neck with one hand as she slowly made her way to the basement of the castle where she and her father are staying. When Will became king, he insisted that the head sorcerer be housed close by out of fear. Ever since then, Nicole and her father considered the castle basement as their home, each having a chamber of their own, though hers is a bit smaller. She could not help but think about what Gregory just said as she made her way through the maze of stone corridors. “That’s impossible.” Nicole whispered as she dragged her feet heavily. Waverly could not possibly like her. They were best friends for god’s sake. And as far as she knew, Waverly was straight. But when she came to think about it, Wave never really entertained any of her suitors, and whenever she asked her about who she likes, the response was always a timid smile and an adorable blush with no explanation whatsoever. Nicole groaned both in confusion and weariness. Lord knows how much she likes Waverly and how she will do anything for her, but she didn't want to assume. The last thing she needs right now is to have her focus thrown all over the place. All these years she has managed to keep her feelings for her best friend at bay. Nicole didn't want to risk their friendship. She would rather have Waverly beside her as her best friend rather than lose her by confessing her feelings and making things awkward. All this time, Nicole could only smile dearly at Waverly whenever she does those adorable hand gestures while she speaks animatedly, or to stare in adoration at how beautiful she looks every single day. Yes, Nicole swore she can live like that than to not have Waverly at all. And if fate will be kind enough to allow Waverly to feel the same way about her in the future, then she is willing to wait for that moment. Nicole sighed again, pushing her thoughts aside as she finally made it in her chambers. “Get a hold of yourself, Nic. You’re a knight for heaven’s sake. You’re much more than your emotions.” Nicole huffed as she discarded her clothes, preparing for a well deserved warm bath before going out again.

 

\---

 

After washing away the dirt and grime she earned from today, Nicole was making her way to the castle healer. There was a large bruise forming on the right side of her torso that was giving her so much discomfort that she needed to know if she could still continue training without doing any more harm to herself. Gus, the resident healer, was a good friend and like a second mother to her and Waverly. Nicole learned a lot from the old healer about potions and for that she was truly grateful.

 

Nicole strode with confidence to the infirmary, her one hand resting on her belt while the other one rested on the hilt of her sword. “Hey, Gus!”  She came to a halt when she also saw Waverly, sitting on a bed right across Gus. She smiled at the princess, giving her a courteous bow. Waverly on the other hand rolled her eyes and threw a piece of cloth playfully at her.

 

“Stop with all the formalities already.” Waverly chuckled.

 

Nicole pursed her lips before giving her a smug grin. “Come now, Wave. I don’t want to give the healers an impression that I’m being disrespectful.” She winked at Waverly and swore that she saw the princess’ cheeks turn into a light shade of pink. “How’s my favorite healer?” Nicole said as she turned to Gus who was smiling at the exchange of words.

 

“You’re a sweet talker, aren’t you?” Gus said as she wiped her hands before giving Nicole a hug. “Waverly and I were just talking about you.”

 

“You were?” Nicole raised one brow, curiosity painted on her expression.

 

Gus nodded but did not push the subject when she noticed the princess start fidgeting nervously. Watching Nicole and Waverly grow up together, Gus was absolutely certain that the two harbored feelings for one another. She wasn’t sure why it is taking them this long to acknowledge and admit it. They were obviously head over heels for each other that even Wynonna, who was known to be oblivious to what’s going on around her, had noticed.

 

“What brings you here, Nicole?” Gus said in her usual motherly voice.

 

“I, uh, have a nasty bruise.” Waverly immediately gave her a questioning look but Nicole only smiled at her, hoping to reassure her that she was fine.

 

Gus pressed her lips into a tight line and rolled the sleeves of her tunic to her elbows. “Let’s see it.”

 

Nicole loosened her sword belt and laid it on the bed where Waverly was sitting. She raised her woolen shirt and revealed a large bluish green bruise that was just right above her hip bone. Waverly gasped silently when she saw it. “That’s nasty indeed.” Gus took off for a few seconds and returned with a bag full of ice. “Waverly darling, kindly put this over Nicole’s bruise for a minute will you? I have to fetch something at the back.”

 

Waverly got up to her feet instantly, taking the bag with her shaking hands. Nicole was not able to miss that and the look of concern mixed with worry on her best friend’s face. She winced a little when the bag came in contact with her bruise. “Hey, it’s fine. It’s nothing.” Nicole whispered as she placed her one free hand over Waverly’s. She couldn’t remember the last time they were this close and Nicole loved the feeling of being able to look at Waverly closely and to smell the scent of lavender in her hair. Even having her that close was enough to make her heart want to burst. God, it was more than enough.

 

“You should be more careful next time, Nic.” Waverly replied in a gentle hushed voice, relishing the feeling of Nicole’s warm hand over hers. She looked up to face Nicole and was met with those beautiful brown eyes that threatened to make her breath hitch. Nicole smelled of mint and citrus and it was taking every ounce of Waverly’s strength not to lean on Nicole’s shoulder as worry gripped her heart that was hammering inside her chest uncontrollably. “I will. I promise.” Nicole whispered, holding Waverly’s gaze with her own.

 

“Hey, baby girl! I knew I’d find you here!”

 

Waverly literally jumped and took a hasty step back out of surprise, immediately missing the feeling of Nicole’s touch. She looked at Wynonna with exasperation and was mentally cursing her sister for breaking such a rare intimate moment with Nicole.

 

“Haughtpants! You’re here too! My lucky day.”

 

Nicole dipped her head and looked up to Wynonna with a dimpled smile. “Hey, Wy. We missed you at training today.”

 

“Yes, where were you, Wynonna? Gallivanting again with the blacksmith?” Waverly was clearly fuming with annoyance as she crossed her arms over her chest which made Nicole chuckle. Waverly looked a lot cuter when she’s mad.

 

“You will not tell William about that.” Wynonna retorted with a childish pout. “Oh, and before I forgot, Will’s looking for you Haught.” Nicole’s brows furrowed. William looking for her was not exactly good news.

 

“Hey, Gus! Just dropping by to take Haughtpants here to Will.” Wynonna chimed in again as Gus reappeared from the cupboards.

 

“Hello to you too, Wynonna.” Gus replied with small shake of her head. She handed a small glass jar to Nicole with some sort of green paste inside. “Apply this over the bruise before you sleep tonight. That should make the healing process go faster.”

 

“Thanks, Gus.” Nicole said with a bright smile before turning to Waverly who has managed to throw the ice bag aside and was still obviously plagued with annoyance for reasons Nicole could not decipher. “Thanks, Wave. I’ll see you around?” And with that, Nicole took Waverly’s hand and planted a soft kiss on it like the perfect gentle woman that she was. She didn’t know what urged her brain to do so but it just felt right at the moment. Waverly was caught off guard but she was able to respond with a shy smile before Wynonna cleared her throat in the loudest way possible.

 

“Come on Haught! Will doesn’t like to wait.”

 

Nicole smiled at Waverly for the last time, feeling her ears go warm. She hurriedly took her sword belt from the bed and went after Wynonna who was flashing a knowing grin at her.

 

“I didn’t know you were so smooth, Haughtpants.”

 

“Can we not talk about this?” Nicole said as she tried to keep up with Wynonna’s steps.

 

“If you say so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was loong. Lol! There's going to be a time jump next chapter. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Waverly's birthday!
> 
> I changed the rating to mature because of the end part and maybe the chapter after this. :)

The ball was in full swing and everything was living up to Waverly's plan. Sometimes it was hard for expectations to be met for a planner like Waverly but tonight was unfolding perfectly. She was looking over all the merry making and dancing with a content smile before glancing back to Nicole. She was standing next to William who was seated on the center throne, her father Silas Haught on the other side. Waverly thought it was somewhat of an over kill, but after that day when all the knights and her older siblings convened, the kingdoms security became tighter. Nicole and Wynonna told her that a group of raiders were wrecking havoc on the south and that Will wasn't taking any chances. Waverly sighed at how ridiculous her older brother was acting but her thoughts were cut off when Nicole's eyes met hers. The redhead smiled at her before mouthing a "happy birthday". Waverly giggled and replied with a silent "thank you" before being interrupted by William stopping the music and silencing the crowd. Will stood up and raised his goblet before turning to face Waverly. She tried her best to focus on her brother and his toast but she could not take her eyes off Nicole whose stoic face was still adorable and who looked dashing and regal. The redhead had her hair fixed into a single braid and instead of a dress, she was wearing the knight's ceremonial uniform, her chest adorned with the emblem of the army, the royal family crest, and the insigna of the sorcerers guild. The way she carried herself with confidence and authority had Waverly's stomach do somersaults.

 

"...and I wish you, my dear sister, plenty of bountiful years to come, happiness, and good health. Wynonna and I are always here for you. Happy birthday!" William smiled dearly at Waverly before downing his wine. The other guests followed suit and clapped their hands. Waverly could not help but return the endearing smile at the older Earp. Although William was serious, strict and at times unaffectionate, she knew that he cares about her truly. She loves Will as much as she loves Wynonna, and Waverly was just grateful to have them both.

 

The music returned in no time and Waverly can see a few noblemen making their way to the her side of the throne, probably wanting to ask her for a dance. But before they could reach her, she saw Nicole whispering something to Will at the corner of her eye. She watched William nod with a small smile and Nicole immediately made her way towards where she was. Waverly felt her heart rate rise to a rapid rhythm and she released a breath she didn't realize she was holding when Nicole flashed that dimpled smile before her and thereafter bowed slow and steady. When the redhead looked up, she held out her hand to her and Waverly wanted to melt into a puddle. "Your majesty, may I have the honor of being your first dance?" Nicole's voice was so smooth and intoxicating that it took a good mental beating of Waverly's desire just to not throw herself at the redhead. "Yes. Of course." Waverly whispered in response before taking Nicole's hand and allowing herself to be led away.

 

Nicole stopped at the center floor, taking Waverly's hand up along with hers and putting the other on the brunette's waist. She winked at Waverly, and as if on cue, a new slower music began to play. "You look divine." Nicole breathed, taking in Waverly's lavender scent as they started to move across the dance floor. "Oh, please. Did you look at yourself in the mirror?" Waverly answered, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. The redhead chuckled and twirled along with Waverly before speaking again. "I have a present for you. But it will have to wait after the ball." She smiled at the princess, allowing herself to be lost in her eyes and just dance with her like no one's watching. Wave on the other hand didn't answer verbally. Instead, she just nodded and rested her head on Nicole's chest, happy and content to be with her and wishing that the moment will not end.

 

Back at the throne, Wynonna was gleefully watching Nicole and Waverly dance, plotting a glorious plan inside her head. She turned to face William who was also observing the two with a calm expression.

 

"Look how adorable they are. Will, I need you not to bother Haughtpants tonight. Let her have the night off. I have something in mind."

 

William gave his younger sister a knowing look. "You're going to set them up." It wasn't a question. William knew his sister all to well that he can anticipate her moves even before she acts on them.

 

"I am going to play cupid tonight." Wynonna replied jovially with a smirk, taking two glasses of spiked wine from her servant's tray.

 

"You know we have a matchmaker in the kingdom, right?"

 

Wynonna rolled her eyes and shook her head.

 

"And contrary to what you believe in Wy, not all problems can be solved with alcohol." William added.

 

"Oh, have a little faith in me and the alcohol, Will. And go get yourself some more, you deserve some alcohol goodness too."

 

Wynonna got up from her throne, carrying the glasses on each hand. She made her way to where Waverly and Nicole were dancing, leaving William who had an amused look on his face.

 

The music stopped just in time for Wynonna to appear behind Nicole. Lord Chadwick stood beside Waverly almost at the same time, awaiting for his turn to dance with the princess. The look on Waverly and Nicole's faces when they parted was priceless. Wynonna had to keep herself from laughing by focusing more on her plan.

 

She tugged at Nicole's arm to indicate that she will be dancing with her next. "Don't act like you two are never going to see each other again. Here, drink this and suck it up." Nicole, who was looking perplexed, took the glass without question and drank the liquor straight until there was none left. She grimaced at the strong taste.

 

"What on Merlin's name was that, Wynonna?"

 

"You like it? It's just wine with a little kick." The second Earp had a triumphant look on her face and she quickly discarded the glasses on a nearby table. "Now, show me those dance moves you did a while ago."

 

Nicole heaved in a deep breath and took on the offer. Wynonna was actually a pretty good dancer so it was all too easy for the two of them to conquer the floor and talk at the same time.

 

"You look beautiful, Wy."

 

"Don't you dare hit on me Haughtpants. I thought you were gunning for my baby sister?" Wynonna literally laughed, earning them a couple of curious looks from the other dancers.

 

"Can't take a compliment, can you, your highness? And, aren't we done with this already? I'm not after Waverly."

 

"And _you_ can't recognize a joke. I'm not blind Haught. You can lie to me all you want but your actions will always betray you and give you away. You're smitten."

 

Nicole sighed at the truthfulness of Wynonna's words. The older Earp on the other hand had a smug grin on her face, knowing that she had struck the right cord.

 

"It's okay Haughtpants. Rather you than those grabby men." It was Wynonna's turn to give her a wink and Nicole could only smile awkwardly. "Do me a favor and look after Wave, okay? Make sure she gets back to her chambers safe tonight."

 

Nicole nodded firmly and with one spin, Wynonna was gone. Before her stood another maiden who was smiling bashfully. Being the courteous knight that she was, Nicole danced with her and other maidens and royalty as the ball progressed. By the time she finally had the chance to escape the dancefloor, she instantly downed another glass of wine before her eyes scanned for Waverly. It didn't take her long to spot the princess. She was talking with Lady Stephanie, looking beautiful as ever. Nicole savored the sight before her. Waverly was utterly gorgeous in her purple dress that accentuated her curves. She spotted Wynonna on a corner with Lord Xavier and shook her head. Whatever it was that Wynonna gave her made her head spin like she just drank eight bottles of rum. It was that potent but Nicole fought her way through it. She promised Wy that she would look out for Waverly and she will do it, drunk or not.

 

\---

 

As the night dwindled, so did the party. The music became mellow and the guests were getting fewer by the minute. Nicole was seated on an empty table, looking over the guests that were leaving. Wynonna managed to get her to drink two more glasses an hour ago before she finally drew the line. She was still sober enough to comply with her promise but her mind was clouded to the point of making bold decisions. The King retired early and Wynonna was no longer in sight. The only thing left for her to do was to find Waverly and take her to her chambers.

 

"Hey, you alright?"

 

Nicole turned to the source of the voice she knew all too well and nodded. Fate was kind enough to let her skip the 'finding' part.

 

"I'm good. Though I think Wynonna will succeed in giving me a hangover tomorrow." Nicole laughed softly.

 

"Tell me about it. She gave me this spiked drink that tasted like piss." Waverly said with a pout which made Nicole laugh even more.

 

"Hmm, seems like I'm not the only one." Nicole breathed in deeply. "You want to call it a night?"

 

"Do I get to have my present now?"

 

Nicole chuckled. "Later. Come on, I'll take you upstairs."

 

The walk to Waverly's chambers was a short one. They both tried to prolong it by talking about what transpired at the ball and laughing over a few stories. Waverly had her hand wrapped around Nicole's arm for support. The redhead was surprised at how she managed to walk straight despite her blurring vision and slurring speech. Waverly wasn't faring well either, the alcohol was manifesting itself through her clumsiness. When they finally reached the entrance to Wave's chambers, Nicole took the brunette's hand into hers with a soft smile. She placed a gold necklace on Waverly's palm and uttered another "happy birthday".

 

Waverly examined the necklace with a  smile of her own. "Thanks, Nic. But is it missing a pendant?"

 

Nicole grinned, her dimples showing. "Thought you'd never ask."

 

With that, Nicole pulled out a tiny black rock from her pocket. Waverly's brows creased and she looked up to Nicole for answers. The redhead chuckled and closed her hand. When she opened it back, the stone was now replaced by a crystalline rose pendant.

 

Waverly laughed and nudged Nicole softly before hugging her. "Show off. But, thank you." She whispered at Nicole's ear, hugging her even tighter, sending shivers down the redheads spine. Nicole knew she had to act quickly before her alcohol clouded mind will make her do something irrational. Having Waverly this close was making her control wanting to snap. Nicole always took pride of her immense self control, but right now, she knew that wall was threatening to fall apart with each second Waverly was pressed close to her.

 

Nicole reluctantly pulled herself from the hug and she nearly whined at the loss of contact. "Here, let me put it on." She took the gold neklace from Waverly's hand and attached the pendant before going behind the brunette to put it on. Waverly held her hair on one side to give Nicole a better access of her neck. Nicole's hands shook, realizing that this was much worse than hugging her best friend. She wanted to run her fingertips on Waverly's silken neck down to her back and _god_ was the temptation becoming harder and harder to resist.

 

She stepped even more closer behind Waverly, locking the necklace in the most agonizingly slow manner. She brought her face just an inch away behind Waverly's ear and she swore she heard the brunette's breath hitch. Nicole could hear the walls of her control crumbling down but she paid it no heed. The alcohol emboldened her, and it succeeded in making her plant a soft kiss on Waverly's neck. But part of her rational mind didn't give up just yet. Nicole stepped back and stared wildly at Waverly who immediately turned to face her.

 

"Wave, I'm so sorry. I didn't..i just - Look, it was.."

 

Waverly was not having any of it so she pulled Nicole in one swift motion and kissed her on the lips. It took a moment for Nicole to register what was happening, but when she did, the kiss grew from being chaste and innocent to hungry and passionate.

 

All the inhibitions and what ifs flew out of the window as Nicole pinned Waverly to the hardwood door after the brunette gave her a soft moan that drove her desire and alcohol clouded mind into overdrive.

 

"Nicole, please." Waverly begged, desperately wanting more than the current heated exchange of kisses.

 

Nicole groaned into Waverly's mouth, opening the doors to the chamber with one flick of her wrist. She carried Waverly with ease and placed her gently on the bed before claiming those soft lips again. "Are you sure about this? Is this okay?" She whispered after breaking the kiss momentarily and looking straight into Waverly's eyes, her hand grazing the brunette's leg gently with each word. Waverly nodded, biting her lip at the sensation. "Yes. God, yes."

 

That was all that Nicole needed. She pressed her lips onto Waverly's again, eliciting a muffled moan that was silenced by the sound of the hardwood doors closing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consent is always sexy. Happy Valentine's Day, people!


	4. Chapter 4

Nicole opened her eyes slowly and yawned. She attempted to stretch her arms as she blinked the blurriness of her vision away, but she stopped when she felt that her movements were restrained by a warm body pressed against hers. Nicole rubbed her eyes with her free hand and the memories from last night started to play in her mind. Her lips curled into a smile as she buried her face in her best friend’s hair, taking in the warmth and the slow rhythm of the brunette's breathing. Waverly had her back against her and she smiled at the realization that the princess was clearly the small spoon between the two of them. It was incredible how their bodies fit together so perfectly, as if they we're made for each other. Nicole sighed with content and wrapped her arm tighter around Waverly's waist, taking in the smell of the brunette's hair as she did.

 

In an ordinary day, waking up with someone pressed flush against her naked body would make Nicole Haught freak out of her wits. She normally didn't sleep around with women though she had to admit that she had done so on a several occasions back when she was still a few years younger. But casually sleeping with other women can’t even measure to what sleeping with Waverly felt like. It was so much more than just having sex. It was making love. And it showed with every caress, every kiss and every lingering touch that they both shared amidst their partially inebriated state. It was like nothing Nicole has ever felt before and it made her heart ache with joy and love.

 

Nicole glanced at the window, reluctantly distancing herself from Waverly's intoxicating scent. She could tell that it was still early. Too early in fact, that her head protested from the lack of sleep through a throbbing headache. Not to mention the hangover that was also making its presence known. But no amount of pain and soreness can overcome what she was feeling. She was still fleeting in the clouds of euphoria and she didn't want to come down just yet.

 

Nicole drew her attention back to the woman beside her. No matter how close she was to the woman of her dreams, the redhead still can't get enough of her. Nicole smiled as she tucked a strand of Waverly's hair behind her ear and she started to pepper feather light kisses on the brunette's neck and shoulder.

 

Waverly shifted in her position and giggled when she felt Nicole's warm kisses. She turned to face her and she captured the redhead’s lips before burying her face in the crook of the knight’s neck. "That's a nice way to wake up." She mumbled, making Nicole's smile grow wider.

 

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

 

Waverly pulled herself enough to meet Nicole's gorgeous eyes with hers. "Somehow. But it's fine. I like this." She whispered, her half lidded eyes staring adoringly at Nicole.

 

"How are you so perfect?" Nicole responded before cupping Waverly's cheek and kissing her, still unable to keep herself from indulging in the goddess in front of her. "You know, never in my wildest dreams did I imagine this coming. I just…wow. If this isn't real then you better wake me up right now, Wave. Because I swear this is all too good to be true."

 

Waverly smiled and gave her a sultry look that brought back the warmth between Nicole's bare thighs. "I have the perfect solution to show you just how real this is. And I believe I still have a favor to return." Waverly whispered as she propped herself up on her elbows, her voice dripping with lust and want. Nicole could only gape and nod like a good servant as Waverly straddled her hips before clashing their lips together. It was only a matter of time before moans of pleasure, pleas of raw desire and the creaking of wood echoed through the room. The stillness only came after sleep claimed both content women whose labored breathing and gasps for air were replaced by light snores and steady heartbeats.

 

\----

 

When Waverly woke up the second time around, Nicole was no longer in bed with her. She heaved in a long sigh and gave her limbs a good stretch. The redhead just gave her a one hell of a night and Waverly's head was still spinning from all of it. Her body was sore in all the right places and she couldn't help but reminisce the amazing night in her head. It was only when she rolled to her side that she saw a note on her bedside table. Waverly pushed herself to a sitting position and grabbed the note which bore Nicole's handwriting.

 

 

_My dearest Waverly,_

_I didn't want to wake you up again. You were sleeping so soundly, I couldn't bring myself to disturb your slumber. As much as I hated to leave without saying good bye, I had to get up for an assembly. I will make it up to you. I promise._

_Yours,_

_Nicole_

 

 

Waverly wanted to melt into a puddle of mushy goo. Nicole Haught was hers. Nicole freaking Haught who was one of the most sought after bachelorettes of the kingdom was hers. Waverly literally fell back on the bed as she clutched the note to her chest. All the memories of last night came crashing down on her again and Waverly buried her face in the thick blanket to keep herself from squealing like a love struck teenager.

 

"Wake up, wake up, sunshine! Time to get priorities done. Oh..."

 

"Wynonna!" Waverly exclaimed as she sat back up, covering her naked body with the blanket.

 

"It's amazing how you're not yet dressed and ready to go at this time of the morning, baby girl. Somebody kept you up all night?" Wynonna said playfully.

 

Waverly swore her cheeks went from pale to red judging by how warm it felt at the moment. "It's none of your business."

 

"Just because you're all grown up now doesn't mean you get to keep things from me. So who was it?"

 

Waverly looked at her older sister with disbelief as the older Earp sat on the side of her bed with an excited expression, not caring at all that Waverly was still stark naked and covered only in a sheet of thick cloth. Wynonna looked like a child who's about to get Christmas presents because excited was an understatement of how eager she was.

 

"It's Nicole." She admitted in defeat. It's not like she had a choice. Wynonna was known for her persistence and she knew that her older sister will not stop prying unless she spills the beans.

 

"I KNEW IT!"

 

Waverly was taken aback by Wynonna's triumphant shout but she quickly regained her poise and gave Wynonna a quizzical look.

 

"Oh please. You two have had the hots for each other since you were like…fifteen?" Wynonna had a smug grin painted across her face and Waverly could only stare at her so helplessly. "So, tell me. Is it true what they're saying? Is Haughtpants really that good in bed?"

 

"Oh my god, Wynonna!"

 

"You don't have to say anything, I can tell." The older Earp winked at her sister whose face was now a deep shade of pink.

 

"Ew. Get out, Wy!"

 

"Alright, suit yourself. Go take a bath and get dressed. William's in a brooding mood again and he requests our presence in the council meeting at three in the afternoon. And seriously, scrub yourself good. You still reek of pheromones."

 

"That's it, get out!" Waverly retorted.

 

"Okay, okay, I'm going."

 

At the sound of the hardwood doors closing, Waverly huffed and ran her fingers through her hair. Wynonna on the other hand was grinning like a jester who just aced a difficult stunt. She didn't want to leave Waverly at a flustered state, but giving her sister a good playful taunting was the closest to a 'thank you' she can get.

 

"I make a really good matchmaker." Wynonna said to herself as she disappeared through the corridors with a spring in her step.

 

\-----

 

It was still too early for the meeting but Waverly was always the punctual lady in the castle, though her punctuality is second only to Will's. She knew that her brother was already seated on his humongous chair and putting the final pieces of the puzzle together while he waited. Waverly did not know what matter was so urgent so as to deserve this council meeting right after her birthday. The only consolation she got was the fact that Nicole will be there too. Seeing Nicole in a serious demeanor was a privilege in itself. Her authoritative figure and the air of superiority she has when she means business only makes her more attractive.

 

When Waverly took the last turn, she saw the object of her thoughts pacing in front of the entrance to the great hall with a pensive look on her face. Nicole seemed to sense her presence and looked up to meet her gaze.

 

"Hey, gorgeous." Waverly breathed as she drew closer to her lover.

 

"Hey, beautiful." Nicole responded, staring in awe at Waverly like she just saw her for the first time.

 

Waverly smiled and stood on her toes to give Nicole a kiss that lasted longer than she expected.

 

"Are you okay? You seem a bit tense."

 

Nicole gave her a reassuring smile, unsure of whether or not she should tell Waverly about the information she just received. She held the brunette’s hand and kissed her forehead before nodding, deciding that it’s best not to tell her just yet. William will have to bear the burden of informing her at the meeting. "I'm good. Let's get inside, shall we?"

 

Although she wasn't convinced of what Nicole just said, Waverly did not press on and placed her hand around Nicole's arm as they entered the hall.

 

The Council was quick to convene, and after making sure that everyone was present, William cleared his throat and began to speak.

 

"I called all of you here to discuss a matter that I believe cannot wait any second more." William paused, looking a little concerned yet still calm. "The raiders from the south are advancing here on the northeast. They've been ransacking the isolated villages on the central plains, and as we speak, they are now trying to cross the Cryon Hills. It is only a matter of time before they get here."

 

The hall suddenly erupted with murmurs and a rising state of alarm immediately filled the air.

 

"Silence! May I have your full attention please."

 

The noise came to a halt but the tension in the air was so thick that Waverly could barely keep herself from fidgeting.

 

"The raiders call themselves Revenants, and their leader, Bobo Del Rey, is a sorcerer known for his practice of dark magic." William heaved in a heavy breath, eyeing his sisters before turning to Nicole's father.

 

"And I strongly believe that this man and his group are the ones responsible for the late King Ward and Queen Wilma's demise. There were telltale signs of magic at the site where the ambush happened." Silas Haught's voice was crystal clear but Waverly's head was swimming with so much confusion and fear that all the information became harder and harder to comprehend. The council was also becoming more restless by the minute so William took the reins back again.

 

"The south is asking for our help to stop the Revenants. And even without the south's plea, we must still take action before it's too late. I cannot have those animals near our kingdom." Anger was evident in William's voice but he maintained his collected composure. "I say we go to war. We cannot risk having our kingdom destroyed. They've already tried taking the monarch down once, they won't have a second chance again!"

 

The council voiced their agreement in the form of clamor and cries of approval. Waverly on the other hand was at loss for words as worry gripped her unstable heart. Wynonna was also unusually silent, her expression barely readable. She looked at Nicole and her worry suddenly reached levels she did not know existed. The redhead was seated beside her father, her face devoid of any emotion. And when their eyes met, Nicole gave her the faintest of smiles which only made her feel even worse.

 

"We will set out tomorrow morning. Cryon Hills takes four days to cross and we can get there by three. By the time they are descending the hills, we will surprise them with an attack." Another bout of yelling ensued before William turned to her and Wynonna. "I will leave the Kingdom in the hands of my sisters to whom I am certain that they will manage well. Silas will remain with you along with an ample number of men.” Will nodded towards his sisters and then turned to Nicole. “And as of tonight, I hereby appoint Nicole Haught as Knight Commander, and she will lead our men along with me to vanquish this threat once and for all!"

 

Waverly's eyes widened in horror as the council stood in jubilation and roared in acceptance. Nicole stood fluidly and kneeled in front of William as the King's sword grazed her shoulders. Waverly could only stare at the redhead, torn between being strong for the kingdom and giving in to the fear of potentially losing Nicole.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out late because I got sick for about a week. I apologize if there are any typo or grammatical errors, I wrote this at midnight. :)

Waverly steadied herself against the bedpost, feeling her entire strength falter as the conflict inside her heart continued to worsen with every passing minute. Nicole was going to war. Her Nicole will be risking her life for everyone's safety, and so was her brother. Waverly knew it was inevitable, but the thought of her lover facing a lunatic sorcerer and getting hurt was instilling an immense fear that threatened to break her sanity. It wasn't that she did not have faith in Nicole and her brother. William was a great swordsman, having been trained ever since he was little. He was also good with a bow and arrow. Nicole's skills were outstanding too. Yet nothing seems to lessen the fear that was crippling her rational mind.

 

The brunette drew out a weary sigh as she sat on the side of her bed. A soft knock on her door made her look up but she did not move.

 

"Wave? Are you there? It's me."

 

Even from behind the door, Waverly could tell that Nicole's voice was also laced with sadness and uncertainty. It pained her that the redhead was also conflicted, but this was something they had to face. One way or another, they knew a time like this would come.

 

"Come in." She responded, surprised that Nicole still heard her voice despite it being so weak.

 

Waverly tried to force a smile to greet her lover, but she failed miserably. She stared at Nicole, unable to find the right words to say. The redhead on the other hand was also unsure, but even though words failed them at the moment, their actions filled in the void. Nicole stood in front of her, her eyes showing a sea of emotions that she can barely comprehend. She stood up to meet her gaze, cupping the knight’s cheek with her right hand. Nicole closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of Waverly's palm on her skin. She took the hand that held her and placed a light kiss on the brunette’s palm.

 

"I'm scared, Nic."

 

"Wave…" Nicole swallowed hard as she brought them closer together, wrapping her arms around Waverly's waist. "Don't be. William and I will make it through. We'll be back before you know it." The redhead didn't know what hurt her more, the fact that she was uttering an assurance that only held a probability of the future or the fact that she was only saying it to make Waverly and herself feel better.

 

"It doesn't have to be this way." Waverly's voice was starting to break but she held on to her strength and to Nicole with so much force that she was literally squeezing her best friend.

 

"You know I have to. This is the life I chose after all."

 

"You can choose not to go. You can stay here...with me."

 

As tempting as that sounded, Nicole knew she could not turn her back on her duties and the kingdom. And as hard as it was to believe, she was not only doing this because William told her to do so. She was doing this for Waverly. Heaven knows Bobo won't stop until he infiltrates the kingdom and takes down the royal family. No, this looming danger that she was about to face will be for everyone that she holds dear. And she is willing to risk her life rather than endanger Waverly and her loved ones.

 

"Wave, please don't make me choose. I'm doing this for you, for the Kingdom, for everyone."

 

The brunette shook her head before burying her face into Nicole's chest. "I can't lose you."

 

"You won't lose me."

 

Waverly pushed herself away from the redhead, unable to contain the misery that overwhelmed her.

 

"Stop giving me false hopes, Nic. What do you expect me to feel? What do you want me to say? I just got you..." Tears started to fall down Waverly's cheeks which made Nicole die a little more inside.

 

"You've always had me." Nicole tried to reach out for Waverly again, but the brunette recoiled, afraid that the longer she held on to Nicole the more she wouldn't let go.

 

"I can't... I just can't. I'm sorry, Nic."

 

The redhead hung her head down in despair. The pain in her heart made her want to just let herself fall apart and not be strong for once. When she looked back up to Waverly, she could tell that she was feeling the exact same way too. Nicole glanced at the window as she drew out a weary sigh of her own. Time was running out and she needed to prepare for tomorrow. She breathed in heavily as she took a step closer to the princess.

 

"I have to go." She whispered before planting a soft yet urgent kiss on the brunette's forehead. "I'll see you soon."

 

Waverly closed her eyes as she savored the chaste kiss, willing herself with all her might not to stop Nicole from going. "Farewell, knight commander. I pray that you'll be safe." Waverly tried to keep her voice as nonchalant as she could but she knew she didn't do so well. Nicole nodded and bowed down before her, her eyes looking anywhere but Waverly's. As the hardwood doors closed, Waverly fell into her bed, tears freely streaming down her face as she allowed the sadness and later on sleep to take over her.

 

\----

 

At the first showing of light, soldiers were already lined up in the courtyard along with the knights, Nicole, and William. Shorty, the stable master was readying the horses and currently handing Nicole's trusted steed to her. The redhead didn't have much of a good nights rest but was looking fit and ready despite the whirlwind of emotions that raged inside her.

 

Wynonna and Waverly stood in one of the balconies of the lower tower, overlooking the assembly of the army. Waverly looked forlorn and the bags under her eyes indicated that she barely got any sleep. Wynonna wasn't looking any better either. The older princess looked like all the life and fun had been sucked out of her. Waverly kept her eyes on Nicole as the redhead was fixing the saddle of her horse. She sighed and chewed on her bottom lip, fighting the urge to let her weakness show.

 

"They'll be fine, baby girl." Wynonna said, sensing her uneasiness.

 

"You have no idea how much I want to believe that." Waverly breathed, her voice barely a whisper.

 

The older Earp wrapped one arm around Waverly's shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Have a little faith." The smile on Wynonna's lips was a faint one but it still made her feel a tad better. "Go to her. Tell her that you'll be waiting for her return."

 

Waverly looked at Wynonna then to Nicole. The army was already starting to head out of the castle grounds and she only had a few minutes if she were to catch up with the redhead.

 

"Go." Wynonna said again with a little nudge this time.

 

Waverly snapped out of her seeming trance and she ran as fast as she could downstairs. The realization of how stupid she was last night for pushing Nicole away just dawned on her and it made her want to chastise herself right then and there if only she wasn't running like her life depended on it.

 

"Nicole!" Waverly cried when she finally saw the redhead from afar. Nicole was about to mount her horse when she heard her name being called out by the very person she had been thinking about nonstop.

 

The redhead turned to the direction of the voice and her eyes lit up when she saw Waverly running towards her. The moment Waverly was only an arm’s length away from the person she loved, she threw herself to Nicole and clashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Nicole easily carried the princess's weight on her arms as she kissed her back with equal fervor, pouring her heart out to the kiss and wishing that it will never end.

 

Waverly could tell that some of the people who witnessed their bold gesture were moved as she heard a few muffled voices. She even swore she heard a sniffle from Sir Gregory. Even William couldn't help but show a small smile.

 

When the need for air arose, Waverly broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Nicole's. "Promise me you'll come back." She whispered, now looking straight into the eyes of the woman she loves.

 

"I promise." Nicole answered before kissing Waverly again and setting her feet back to the ground. "I love you."

 

Waverly chuckled as she forced her tears back. "I love you too, my knight commander."

 

The brunette slowly let go of Nicole and she held her gaze long enough to allow the knight to mount her horse. Waverly then turned to William and gave him a tight hug.

 

"Keep safe, Will." She whispered into her brother’s ear. "Bring her back safe to me, please."

 

William hugged his sister and gave her a firm nod. "I will. You and Wynonna take good care too."

 

Waverly took a step back and gave Nicole one last smile before she stood beside Shorty who offered her a shoulder to lean on. She and the stable master looked on as the horses galloped out to the gates one by one until William, who was last, disappeared from their sight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This short chapter contains violence and graphic scenes.

The Revenants were clearly outnumbered. With the army numbering to nearly two hundred and the raiders only at about fifty, the battle was lopsided to say the least. Nicole took off her helmet as her eyes scoured the mayhem unfolding around her. Swords clashed, horses ran about, men and women shouted and blood spilled over the ground. But none of that mattered to Nicole. She needed to find Bobo. There was no way she would let him escape. A sword swung towards her way but she quickly deflected it. And out of the corner of her eye, Nicole spotted a wounded figure limping towards the clearing. She wasted no time running after the man, pushing aside colliding bodies and jumping over discarded armor on the ground as the battle progressed.

 

When she was close enough, Nicole blocked the escapee's way with a blasting spell. The man turned to her with a grin so vile that Nicole had to stop herself from taking a step back.

 

"Well, well. What do you know? A sorceress daring to challenge me."

 

Nicole clenched her fists. "It's over, Bobo! Surrender and you will live. Fight back and you will have your demise handed over to you today."

 

"Hmm. Funny.”

 

A flash of purple lightning immediately went barreling towards Nicole but she dodged it just in time. A fiery exchange of spells ensued thereafter. Nicole tried her best not to get caught and at the same time she was firing every damaging spell she knew in her mind. She moved from side to side, forcing Bobo to move about to make his wounds bleed even more. It was only when Bobo stopped firing spells that Nicole dropped her combative stance. She assessed his current state and she could tell that he was weakening with each passing second.

 

“You’re good.” Bobo said as he spat to the ground.

 

Nicole stared darkly at the sorcerer, intent on not losing her focus and dropping her guard.

 

“I know you. You are Silas’ daughter. He was a talented sorcerer, your father.”

 

Nicole sneered at him, clenching her fists as she circled around Bobo, her eyes not leaving him even for a second.

 

“And you are just like him. Talented, yes…but weak!”

 

Bobo sent a spell and a blade simultaneously towards her way. Nicole had anticipated the spell but she did not see the blade coming. She was able to deflect the spell with one wave of her hand but she was not fully successful in dodging the blade. It grazed her left leg, leaving a small gash that she thought would not matter. She fired a barrage of spells towards Bobo, stopping only when she felt her leg start to go numb.

 

“Can you feel it now, Haught? Poisoned blade…comes in handy for pesky people like you.”

 

The mockery and glee was evident in Bobo’s voice. Nicole fell to her knees as she gritted her teeth. The numbness was now turning into pain and it was spreading like wildfire. She looked at Bobo with rage, noticing that the sorcerer was picking up the poisoned blade from the ground.

 

“It’s hard to see a fellow sorceress die. But a threat needs to be eliminated.” Bobo said as he slowly made his way to where Nicole was kneeling.

 

The redhead closed her eyes and summoned whatever strength and magic she has left before firing a stun spell on the closing enemy. Bobo was caught off guard and got hit, his body suddenly immobilized in place. Nicole knew that the spell will only last for more or less a minute and she will have to face death the moment Bobo will be able to move again. Nicole drew in a long breath, the thought of Waverly entering her mind as she prepared herself for what seems like her final moment. For as long as she could remember, whenever she would feel sad, angry or lonely, the thought of Waverly’s smile never fails to make her feel better. And right this very moment, she held on to the memories of her best friend, her lover. If she was going to die, she wanted Waverly to be the very last thought that lingered on her mind.

 

Nicole looked up when Bobo snapped out of the spell. The dark sorcerer cried as he charged towards her, raising the blade in anticipation of his final strike. Nicole shut her eyes as she waited for the blow, but it never came. She opened her eyes wildly and saw a headless Bobo Del Ray with William on the back of the decapitated body and his sword smeared with blood. The redhead sighed in relief as she felt her mind slowly drift into unconsciousness. Her body fell to ground involuntarily and the last thing she heard before everything went pitch black was William calling out her name in panic.

 

 

\----

 

 

Back at the castle, Waverly stopped on her tracks when she felt the pendant of her necklace go warm. She instantly pulled out the pendant and saw that the crystalline rose turned from translucent to blood red. Waverly’s heart raced with fear as she quickly gazed at the horizon. “Nicole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicole's not going to die, guys. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a week and a half since the army set forth to take down Bobo and the raiders, and Waverly was getting wary with each passing day. The pendant on her necklace still remained blood red which only intensified her worrying. Waverly knew something was wrong and she was just dying to hop on her horse and go see Nicole, no matter how illogical she knew it was. Wynonna was doing a good job reassuring her but it was never enough. The only thing that seemed to take her mind off things was being with Gus or Shorty and helping them out.

 

Waverly was at the infirmary again, passing on herbs and other ingredients to Gus as the healer brewed a concoction that will help hasten wound healing. They have both been busy making ample medications, potions and ointments in preparation for a hectic time ahead when the army will be back along with the wounded and injured. Waverly could no longer count the number of times she prayed that Nicole and William will not need any of the things that they've been making for the past few days.

 

"How long do you think they'll be gone?" Waverly asked absentmindedly, her eyes lost on the swirling motions of Gus' wooden ladle.

 

"Knowing your brother, I bet they're on their way back now. He's a very determined man. He gets things done so I won't be surprised if they come barging in today or tomorrow." Gus gave the princess a soft smile. She had been consoling the youngest Earp ever since the day Nicole and the army left, and even though she was starting to sound redundant, Gus always made sure that she lifts the princess' spirits up to ease her anxiety. There was no cure she could make to take the wariness away, so the least she could do was to hug and comfort the royalty she considers as her own daughter.

 

"Remember, Nicole's there with him too, so it makes his job easier."

 

Waverly sighed and gave Gus a small smile before the doors swung open with brute force and a guard stood before them.

 

"They're here! King William and the army are back."

 

Waverly's eyes widened and she turned to Gus who gave her a quick nod before she called out the rest of the healers. The brunette wasted no time and she bolted out of the door as fast as she could. The run to the courtyard was a short one on ordinary days, but today it was taking forever. Waverly's heart hammered on her chest so hard that she could barely breathe properly. She stopped on her tracks before even reaching the courtyard when she saw William carrying a body on his arms and running towards the direction of the infirmary as he barked orders at his men. The other wounded were following suit, assisted by the other soldiers who are still strong and able. Waverly's face turned pale as William got closer and the figure on his strong arms slowly made itself known. It was Nicole. She was unconscious, and her body looked like it was drained of color except for her veins that were stained black. _No, no, no…_

 

"Waverly! I need you to follow me quickly. I have to bring Haught to Gus. There's not much time."

 

William immediately bypassed her, not waiting for any response or affirmation. Waverly wanted to run and wrap her arms around the woman she loved, but her feet were glued to the ground and she could not bring herself to move as horror and fear crippled her. A gentle touch on her shoulder made Waverly jump a little. It was Gregory, one of the knights Nicole was close friends with. He gave her an encouraging weak smile before leading her to the infirmary. Waverly was grateful that Gregory held her firmly in his arm as they walked back, for she was darn sure she was about to collapse and her feet were not capable of bringing her to face her greatest fear.

 

When they entered the infirmary, Nicole was already laid down on a bed and William, Silas Haught and a few knights hovered beside her. Gus was working double time tending to Nicole, trying to get her almost lifeless body to drink a fizzing red liquid. Waverly stopped beside her brother and gave him a tight hug.

 

"I'm so sorry, Wave." William whispered.

 

"No, you have nothing to be sorry about. You brought her home and you're safe, that's what matters." Waverly glanced back at Nicole, holding her tears back. "What happened to her?"

 

"Bobo threw a blade laced with poison at her and she wasn't able to dodge it in time. I tried to get to where they were as fast as I could. I stopped Bobo before he could strike her but the poison was already running through her system."

 

Waverly slowly made her way beside the redhead. Nicole was barely breathing and she could tell amidst the unconscious state of her lover, that she was under great pain. Waverly sat herself beside Nicole and she held her cold hand in hers. Wynonna appeared in sight, her hurried presence evident in her labored breathing. She gave William a hug before flashing a deeply concerned look when she saw Nicole's state.

 

"All the local village healers could do was to slow down the spreading of the poison to her brain and heart. Their resources were very limited, given the recent raids." Williams’s voice was weak and it was clear that he was beyond exhausted. Gus took this as a cue to cut in.

 

"I already administered the antidote. But given the extent of the spread, it will take a few more vials and a couple of days for it to take effect. She must also be strong enough to resist the poison or else it will bring about irreversible damage to her body." The head healer gave Waverly's shoulder a squeeze before turning to the men and the Earps. "I think it's best to give the Knight Commander a rest."

 

The knights dispersed one by one, each giving Waverly and Nicole's father a supportive gesture or smile before heading out. William and Wynonna were the last to go, leaving Waverly and Silas behind. The brunette allowed her tears to fall as she squeezed the cold hand that she's been holding. Silas Haught's face was painted with agony as well, but he still managed to walk over to the princess and lay a comforting hand on her shoulder.

 

“She’s a strong kid, she always has been. Nicole will get through this. She’s lucky to have you beside her.”

 

Waverly smiled at the older Haught, finding his words enough to send part of her sorrows away. She stayed with Nicole all throughout the afternoon until Silas decided to retire for the night. Wynonna was kind enough to bring her dinner and they shared the meal with Gus at the healer’s desk. No matter how much Wynonna convinced her little sister to rest for the night, she wouldn’t leave Nicole’s side so she resigned to the fact that she can never separate the two. Gus promised Wynonna that she will look after Waverly and it gave her a little peace of mind.

 

It was already late and Waverly was still staring at Nicole, brushing a few strands of the redhead’s hair. The hollow pit in her chest was still threatening to make her tears fall but Waverly knew she had to be strong.

 

“Come back to me, Nicole. I’m here. I’m just here. I’m still waiting for you…” She leaned in and kissed the redhead on the forehead before going back to her seat. Waverly swore to herself that she will not leave Nicole’s side come hell or high water. She wanted to be the very first person Nicole sees when she wakes up and she will endure the days and nights just to be with the woman she loves. Come what may.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna Earp Season 2 will be out on June! Woot! I'm excited! :)
> 
> My apologies if this chapter is all over the place. I've been busy the past week and I'm nursing an injured knee too.


	8. To continue or not?

Hey guys!

I am truly sorry for not having the time to continue this fic. Life happened and got in the way of my writing. But I finally have some time in my hands, so yaay! :)

Your response for this fic is heartwarming & I am ever grateful. If you want me to continue this or just leave it as it is, please say so. I'm looking forward to staying active here in AO3 again.

Although I must say that I wrote this fic before WE SE2 came out and holy smokes! The end part of the season is a bit similar to the fic!! Whooa! It's crazy! :))


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your positive response! :)) Here's a short chapter for you guys. The next one will be longer, that's for sure.
> 
> Much love to you all. <3

Painful was an understatement of what every inch of Nicole's body was under. It was like she was being tortured on the inside, but she could not move nor speak to convey the turmoil. A part of her consciousness was alive, but barely. She had the vaguest idea that she was already back in the castle, but her mind only allowed just that and nothing more. She wanted to see Waverly, touch her, feel her...but she was paralyzed to the core, her body screaming in silence as it fought the poison. Nicole knew the exact moment the antidote was administered to her seemingly lifeless body, for the pain started to turn into numbness and her mind was finally given a temporary relief by slowly sinking into the abyss of sleep. For a moment, Nicole held on to a picture of a smiling Waverly in her head before she allowed herself to drift into full unconsciousness, feeling a warm hand over hers just before she was enveloped in an unexplainable kind of peace.

 

\------

 

It has been two days since Nicole, William and the army arrived in the castle. Waverly was still on Nicole's side, feeling a lot more hopeful as her lover's body started to regain more life and color. She barely even left Nicole's side, only doing so when Wynonna or Gus takes over for her to eat or to get a few hours of sleep. Today, Waverly practically refused to leave Nicole's side when she noticed a few movements from the redhead's limbs.

"She's coming back to us, Wy." Waverly whispered to the older Earp, trying to suppress a tear from falling.

Wynonna nodded with a hopeful smile as she stood beside Waverly, placing a gentle hand on the younger woman’s shoulder.

A pained groan escaped from Nicole’s lips and Waverly was instantly on her side, caressing the redhead’s face softly with one hand. “Nicole? I’m here my love. I’m here.”

The knight turned her head to the source of the angelic voice as she exhaled in relief. She was home. She was finally home. She smiled at the beautiful face before her, wanting to wrap her arms around the brunette yet her body didn’t allow her to do so at the moment. But seeing Waverly’s face was enough. In fact, it was more than enough.

“How are you feeling?” Waverly said with a shaky voice after peppering Nicole’s forehead with light kisses.

“Better now that you’re here with me.” Nicole whispered back. Waverly smiled in response as she wiped a tear in her cheek.

“It’s great to have you back Haughtpants.” Wynonna interrupted, giving Nicole her usual smirk. But Nicole knew Wynonna long enough to look beyond her grin…to see the worry and relief that played alongside one another. The knight gave her a weak smile of her own, acknowledging her presence and mouthing a “thank you”.

“No problem. I best leave you two alone for a minute and tell Will that you’re up.” Wynonna gave Waverly a quick kiss on her head before leaving and winked at Nicole. “Don’t you wear her out so fast, ya hear?” She added to the younger Earp before walking away.

Waverly just smiled and shook her head as she looked back at Nicole.  
“I’m sorry, Wave.”

“Please, don’t. Nobody wanted this.” The brunette sighed but held up a hopeful look to encourage her lover. “I was scared – yes. But I know you’d push through the pain. I’m just glad you’re here and getting better.”

Nicole closed her eyes and willed herself to bring their entwined hands to her lips to give Waverly’s own a kiss. “I love you, Waverly Earp.”

 

A pure heartfelt and loving smile spread across the princess’ lips. “I love you too, Knight Commander.” She whispered back before leaning in to claim Nicole’s lips.

 

\-----

 

Five days after Nicole regained consciousness, the knight was already in her feet, trying her best to walk down a few meters and being stubborn about it despite the remnants of pain and fatigue. Waverly could only smile and laugh at Nicole’s insistence, but she made sure she was beside her every step and every attempt.

“You shouldn’t be too hard on yourself, love. It’s only been less than a week.”

Nicole pouted and balanced herself on the stone wall. “I just don’t want to be stuck in bed and not be productive.”

Waverly chuckled as she approached the redhead and wrapped her arms around her neck. She whispered something into Nicole’s ear which made the latter swallow thickly and blush furiously.

“I hope that’s enough motivation for you, Knight Commander.” She gave Nicole a lingering kiss on the lips before taking a few steps backwards and leaving the redhead flustered. “For now, I’ll have to look into some castle arrangements, so I’d like you to think about it. I’ll see you later?”

Nicole could only gape in response as she watched Waverly flashing her a sultry smile and walking away, leaving her helpless and definitely motivated.


End file.
